Vehicle manufacturers have recently experienced a high demand for vehicles capable of traversing an off-road setting such as four-wheel drive sport utility vehicles. Sport utility vehicles, while of rugged construction, have recently become more luxurious and often are provided with paint finishes in the nature of luxury automobiles. Thus, when the vehicle is used in off-road settings such as for fishing expeditions, camping expeditions, four wheel drive recreation, and the like, there is an enhanced likelihood of damage to this finish. For example, it is common during such use to encounter bushes, tree branches, and off-road debris which tend to scratch, dent or otherwise damage the finish of such vehicles. Current vehicle shielding devices are disadvantageous in that they are difficult to apply to the vehicle, tend to easily dislodge from the vehicle if jarred in the off-road setting, and lack in the degree of protection they offer.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a panel attachment member and system for shielding a vehicle that is more effective and convenient to use as compared to the prior devices. The panel includes an exterior portion and an interior portion, as well as lip disposed around the interior portion. A magnetic cut-out is attached to the lip for magnetically securing the panel to the vehicle. At least one suction cup is disposed on the interior portion for further securing the panel to the vehicle via vacuum pressure contained within the suction cup when applied to the vehicle. Means are further provided for releasably securing the at least one suction cup or member to the vehicle and may be accessed from the exterior portion of the panel. The means for releasably securing the at least one suction cup to the vehicle includes an air valve attached to the at least one suction cup and which is in air flow communication therewith. The air valve preferably comprises a base and valve stem attached to the base. A first air passageway and a plunger is also included. The plunger is disposed in the first air passageway of the air valve. The air valve also comprises a piece that is attached to the plunger and mounted on a spring such that the plunger is spring loaded. The air valve further includes a second air passageway formed in the base and extending through the air valve such that when the plunger is depressed and the piece thereby displaced, the first air passageway is in communication with the second air passageway thereby releasing the vacuum pressure contained within the suction cup. The panel also includes a standoff that is attached to the base at a first end and integrally formed with the exterior portion of the panel at a second end. The standoff preferably surrounds and protects the valve stem. The panel also includes a sealed cover that is attached to the panel and has a first flange and a second flange disposed below the first flange. When installed in the panel, the second flange of the seal cover is disposed in an annular groove contained within the panel and the first flange is used to pry the seal cover off of the panel. The seal cover is for sealing the air valve from the environment. Also preferably, the panel is constructed of a non-porous, non-fibrous plastic material that is preferably Poly Vinyl Chloride ("PVC"). The magnetic cut-out of the present invention also prevents flow of air, seepage of moisture, and other environmental elements from reaching a section of the vehicle to which the panel overlays.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a system if provided for shielding the vehicle. The vehicle has a plurality of sections and a panel for covering each of the plurality of sections. Each of the panels includes an exterior portion, and an interior portion, a lip disposed around the interior portion, and a magnetic cut-out attached to the lip for magnetically securing the panel to one of the plurality of sections of the vehicle. Also included is at least one suction cup disposed on the interior portion for further securing the panel to one of the plurality of sections of the vehicle via vacuum pressure contained within the suction cup when applied to one of the sections of the vehicle. Also included is at least one magnetic strip attached to each of the plurality of sections of the vehicle not covered by the panel to shield these sections from damage when the vehicle is traversing an off-road environment. Also included are means for releasably securing the at least one suction cup to one of the plurality of sections of the vehicle. The means for releasably securing the at least one suction cup to one of the plurality of sections of the vehicle comprises an air valve attached to the at least one suction cup and which is in air flow communication therewith.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent by reference to the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.